


the mission

by nagayasu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Leon is on a mission, Zombies, country that doesn't exist, i did a mistake, im sorry for the bad writing, rushed writing, smut at the end, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: Leon was assigned on a last minute mission to Northrenka; to secure the princess and bring her back to the states. But the job is never easy, isn't it?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the bad writing. Whenever I plan things out, I have the big plots written but I suck so much at fillers. I'd love comments to know how you readers think of this story (as well as the rest if you did read them). This story is written in a rather rushing manner because I'll be returning to school soon and I'll have internship in the beginning of the year. My wish is to finish one more fic before going on a hiatus and apparently I chose something with chapters (which was a mistake). I hope you guys enjoy the story tho. Feel free to comment on what I can fix on. I feel underwhelmed by it somehow. What do you guys think?

Leon groaned upon hearing the phone ringing. He guessed it would be Hunnigan since no one else would be ringing him during the dead hour. The man groggily reached out to the phone and let Hunnigan speak rather than having to respond with a hello.

“Leon! The president requires you to go to Northrenka on the first flight to secure the princess and ensure her safety” Hunnigan spoke.

“Why can’t their own security do the job?” Leon asked, despite knowing the answer. It was more of a rhetorical question. “The Northrenkian king is close friends to the president and I was told that their labs were close to finding the vaccine in curing all strains of viruses until it was attacked last night. The king demanded that his daughter is to be safe no matter what” Hunnigan continued. Leon was rubbing his eyes now, trying to wake himself up.

“Sure—a princess. Why not” Leon began thinking about the time he went on a rescue mission on Ashley Graham. He chuckled at the time when Ashley suggested an _overtime_ to which Leon politely declined. “Hunnigan—do you have any picture of the princess? Need to know how she looks like” Leon stated. That was when Hunnigan clicked her tongue, an indication that there weren’t any.

“She’s protected in a sense that no one really knows how she looks like except for her own family and those who guards her”

“Great” Leon brooded. _This is going to be easy_ ; he thought sarcastically and went to take a shower after disconnecting the phone call. First flight to Northrenka. Looks like Leon’s going to sleep in the plane.

*

Leon was greeted by a man who introduced himself as the royal security guard by the name Travis. “Shouldn’t you be looking after the princess?” Leon questioned.

“We were busy guarding the king and the researchers. The princess is off with her charity work in an orphanage” Travis explained as he drove. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed. “The king?” another question.

“The king’s last message was for you to come and protect the princess. The news hadn’t reached her. Her father was found dead this morning” Travis continued. They weren’t anyone on the street. Northrenka is a quiet country with what seems to be of low populace and great view. Leon was quietly admiring the mountains and the landscape of the place.

“We’re here” Travis said and stopped the car. Leon left and scanned the place. There wasn’t a single person in sight, which was highly suspicious. “There was an outbreak and we had secured the uninfected to a safe place. If there’s anyone around, they’re most probably infected” the guard explained and Leon nodded. As they both approached the front entrance of the orphanage, they heard heavy footsteps approaching them. It was footsteps to which Leon was more than familiar with. A _tyrant_. The brunet instinctively dodged when he heard a swing and the tyrant had punched through the door.

“You find the princess! I’ll hold him off!” Travis shouted, pushing Leon further into the place. Without wasting anymore time, Leon made his way through the halls of the institution, trying to find the princess.

“Princess, princess… where are you?” Leon muttered to himself as he ran, scanning the area for any trace of the princess. The cameras followed his movements, to which Leon noticed. A new plan devised in his mind: find the camera room.

“Hunnigan” Leon called on the earpiece. “Yes, Leon?”

“Send me the layout of the building I’m in” he asked. “On it”

Moments later, a notification arrived on Leon’s phone. He quickly looked through the layout, remembering it by heart and quickly made his way through the blind spots of the camera, avoiding being watched. Dead bodies—zombies were laid on the ground as he went closer to the camera room. Leon wondered what was lying in wait in the room and drew out his gun, readying his stance. He pushed the door open and kicked it only to find a female human standing by the cameras. She most probably had killed the zombies outside the room.

She drew out her gun and pointed it at Leon, making the man to keep his posture and looked at her with an intense gaze.

Gunshot. A loud thud behind Leon. “I thought I’ve killed him. Guess I missed one” she tutted and turned to look at the camera, ignoring Leon’s existence.

The brunet entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Mind telling me who are you?” Leon questioned, moving to her side. “Doesn’t matter. I’m here to watch for the princess” she answered. Leon raised his brow. “You’re like her bodyguard?” Leon asked again. The woman ran her fingers through her hair, something Leon would do and it felt weird to see someone else to do it.

“I am” she answered, attentively looking at the monitors. There were a few zombies at the kitchen and dining room, a few more in the study rooms; she was calculating and figuring on how to get out of there, avoiding as much zombies as possible. She was pulled by the shoulder, the brunet spun her to face him. “Where’s the princess?” he hissed. His job wasn’t ever easy, was it? She sighed and turned away, “I assure you, she is safe”. Leon most certainly couldn’t take her word for it but she was the only living person he had met in Northrenka apart from Travis.

Leon clenched his jaw in vexation. Before him is a woman that claimed to be the princess’ bodyguard and no sign of the princess anywhere. He didn’t know which lead to follow. It felt like a dead end and he could only rely on this person who knows the place. She turned to face Leon and cocked her hips at one side. “Who are you?” she asked with furrowed brows. Leon noticed two Desert Eagles placed at her shoulder holster; both were custom pistols made to suit her combat style. Northrenka must’ve had a lot of money to equip their guards with custom guns.

“I’m Leon. I work under the Division of Security Operations, taking direct orders from the American President” Leon answered, his hand still gripping tightly on his own pistol.

“So you’re the one I’m waiting on? You need to be more well-equipped” she leaned down to reach out to her ankle holster.

“The DSO doesn’t burn their money on expensive equipment. We get what is given” Leon ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about the times when they were underequipped and was glad that the BSAA was there to provide. “Here” she handed a Glock over to Leon to which he hesitated and accepted when she pushed the weapon harder against his chest. “Extra is best” the woman said and turned to watch the monitors once more.

“Thanks…”

“Travis!” the woman muttered in urgency and followed through the screens to figure out which camera it was. “He came with me earlier” Leon spoke and saw a Tyrant wandering around on another screen which belonged to a camera outside the institution. He was relieved that Travis somehow managed to escape the damn thing.

“We need to look for him!” the woman said and checked her pistols before making haste towards where the man was. Leon followed suit and they went on, looking for Travis—and hopefully to find the princess soon.


	2. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finally found out the identity of the princess. Nevermind that, time to get out of the place! You're teasing the agent to the point of intimacy. Who's going to win the teasing competition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter somehow. Again, plot with lazy fillers. I wish I could find it in me to fill in the holes. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy. <3

The duo was met with a few zombies on the way and thanks to the high damage done by the Glock and Desert Eagles, it didn’t take long for them to sweep the place clean. Gunshots were heard from the other end of the hallway, giving them both a rough idea of Travis’ location. She nodded at Leon, to which he returned and they both ran with caution towards the source of the gunshots.

And there was Travis, fighting a licker. A LICKER. One of Travis’ leg was caught by the licker’s tongue and Leon was having trouble trying to make the shot. The woman however, took her chances and loaded half a magazine unto the licker’s exposed brain, resulting into the wailing death of the creature. Leon was surprised at the risk she took; she could’ve shot Travis.

“You could’ve shot him!” Leon was in disbelief. “But I didn’t, did I!?” she answered in the same intensity he gave her. Travis pushed the licker’s carcass off him and got up. Disgust present on his face as he wiped the blood of the creature off his face. He looked at Leon and the woman he was with.

“Thank god! You found her!” Travis rushed towards them and went on to hug the female.

“What do you—what!?” Leon was confused and desperate for an answer. “This is Princess (y/n). You found her” Travis stated after having to check if there were any scratches on her. Leon blinked a few times; his mouth was gaping. “You’re the _fucking_ princess!?” Leon ran his hand through his hair again and paced around, trying to wrap his head around the situation. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he couldn’t believe it. He could’ve felt relieved when he found her at first—but no.

“Force of habit” she answered like it was simple. Leon heaved the heaviest sigh. This wasn’t going to be easy at all. Hell no. A warrior princess shooting zombies—it was a big difference from Ashley Graham but hell, Leon found Princess (y/n) definitely captivating.

*

You tended to Travis, checking for wounds. Just a few cuts here and there which you took care of with the help of a first aid kit. Leon was leaning against the wall when he asked, “A down-to-earth princess, eh?”

“You’ve got a problem with that, agent?” you answered him with another question, rendering the man momentarily mute. “Thanks, princess” Travis said and got up, ready to make a move out of the place.

“I don’t” Leon moved his shoulders and looked away after having to steal a glance of you. Seems like the king had you trained to fight for yourself and not to back off in the face of adversity. The man was genuinely impressed by you. “We need to go. I’m tasked to bring you to safety. We go to the nearest hangar and fly the shit out of here” Leon expressed his idea, but you had other things you needed to do.

“I need to see father” you firmly stated but you recognized the look on Travis’ face. He needn’t say for you had understood what it was. You swallowed, trying to maintain your facial expression. “I see” you turned to face the brunet. “Then we will proceed with your suggestion, agent. With the exception that you will need to follow me in getting there”

Leon watched you and folded his arms before responding, “I don’t take orders from women”

“I’m a princess” you argued calmly, reaching out to grab his arm to assert dominance. The man neared his face to yours, his piercing blue eyes bearing a certain weight on you.

“I’m not Northrenkian—you’re not my princess” Leon walked off, leaving you speechless. Shouldn’t have given him your Glock cause he’s pissed you. Not wanting to prolong the argument, you followed suit. Travis’ chuckle reached your ears and you glared daggers at him. “What!?” you hissed with gritted teeth.

“It’ll be harder for you to pick that agent, Princess (y/n)” Travis mentioned.

“I don’t plan to. I’m trying to survive here, Trav” you rolled your eyes and waved your arm in dismissal to his ridiculous statement. You told Leon of the nearest hangar and now both you and Travis became his tail, following the brunet as the three of you are trying to get the fuck out of there.

*

The route towards the hangar was perilous, heavily infested with zombies, but the three of you managed to reach the destination. Thankfully the three of you didn’t meet the Tyrant on the way there. The catch was, there wasn’t any aircraft present.

“Fuck” Leon mumbled under his breath and hastily made a call to Hunnigan.

“Hunnigan! I need an aircraft over Northrenka’s Royal Ground hangar” the woman at the other end sounded she was dubious about the agent’s absurd request. “Are you serious, Leon!? The last time you piloted a plane, shit happened” the woman was beginning her lecture. “It’s not possible. The DSO doesn’t have such resources” after a while of scolding Leon, she ended it so. “Then how the hell do we get out of here!?” Leon’s fingers ran through his hair as he paced back and forth.

Both you and Travis watched the brunet arguing with his radio contact support. Hunnigan explained that the only way they could get out of Northrenka other than air transport was by water; considering that the country itself is an island. The President required the princess to be sent to the States—where she’ll be safer. Leon led out a scornful laugh as response.

_As if the States is free from zombies_ ; he thought. Raccoon City incident came to mind. Either way, they are in dire need of either an aircraft or a ship, to which Leon personally preferred an aircraft.

“We’ll stay here for the night. It’s dangerous out there at night” Leon announced after he was done talking to Hunnigan. Honestly, you didn’t mind fighting hoards of the undead… you needed the adrenaline rush and get the hell out of Northrenka as soon as you can; but whatever Leon has to say. You turned away, heading off to the shower rooms as Travis was looking for a place to snooze.

“Relax, agent. I’m off to the showers. You don’t have to follow me unless you want to shower too” you spoke upon hearing footsteps following suit.

“How do you know it isn’t Travis?” you could tell Leon was a few steps behind you, closing in since he first followed. Stopping in front of the door, you looked at him. “Cause Travis trusts me” the door opened with a push and you left him outside.

Not wanting to lose, Leon walked in, ready to chide the heck out of you. “Let me remind you that you _lied_ to me about your identity…” he was perturbed at the sight of you undressing in a casual manner. Articles of clothing was disposed off one by one, neatly folded and placed on the bench of the changing room before you left for the showers. You walked past the agent and offered a sly smile. “And what, agent?” you chaffed. Oh, you loved it; the sight of the agent bereft of speech. Leon’s attractive, you give him that; but he dismissed your order as a princess thus triggering your desire to make him miserable. It’s a flaw of yours, actually. No fucks would be given if it were anyone else, but you wouldn’t pass up the chance of watching this man agonized. Rendering him speechless was a start for you.

“I’m under direct orders from the President to protect you” Leon finally spoke. Steam clouded the cold shower room and it felt good to have warm water running against your sore muscles.

“Don’t you need a shower? You smell of zombies” Leon heard your voice from the showers. He contemplated. At one hand, it is inappropriate and out of the question to shower with a princess, but Leon is well-known as someone unconventional and disobey direct orders. It didn’t take him too long to make a decision and took off his clothes to join you.

“Hello, _agent_ ” you stressed his title in a seductive manner and raised your brow at the sight of his bare body. How hard you tried to maintain a poker face when met with such a figure. Leon’s body is lean and fitting—a few scars here and there, each with their own story to tell. You took a brief scan of his body, particularly keeping a slightly longer glimpse over his phallus. A sharp breath caught you and you quickly looked away.

Leon approached and despite the both of you not touching, you could feel him against your nakedness. The agent noticed a long scar that extends from the back of your shoulder to the lower part of your back. You could feel his stare at that one scar of yours but he later distracted your ruminations. “Does the princess always shower with strangers?” he questioned, running water through his hair while you rubbed your scalp. His lingering gaze on your body especially on your breasts and your lower regions didn’t go unnoticed… not that you minded.

“Only to strangers that are tasked by the President to protect me” Leon chuckled. You couldn’t help but place your hands against his bare skin, lathering his body with soap and he let you clean him up. His cock hardened in attention when your thumbs circled on his pelvic muscles. You grabbed his shaft impatiently, earning a grunt from the agent and slowly rubbed his length.

Leon was clenching his jaw and rested one arm against the wall to maintain control and gently took your hand off his penis. Did he want it? Yes. But before that, he wants to return the teasing you’ve done towards him. You were turned around and it was the man’s turn to soap you up. _Shit_ ; you thought when you felt him smile against the back of your neck. His hands roamed freely on your body; one stopped at your breasts and another at your slit. A whimper escaped your lips when Leon pinched your nipple and rubbed your clit at the same time. “Ah! Agent!” you groaned and almost fell but Leon’s strong arms were steadying you, forcing you to stand up while he was playing with your body. You knew it was his revenge for your teasing earlier.

Your breast was being gently fondled by his left hand while his other hand was dipping one of its fingers into your wetness, making you frustrated. He barely even pressed his digit into your slit. Moans of desperation emanated from you. “P—please…” you were begging. “Is the princess begging?” Leon was having fun. “Please… agent… put your fing—fuck!” you cursed when he pinched your pearl, making you sensitive. “What is it, my princess?” he rubbed your slit, his calloused digit once in a while came in contact with your clitoris. You turned your head to face him with a gaping mouth and pled, “Please put your finger… inside…” if you weren’t so sexually frustrated, you would’ve been so disgusted by yourself but you needed the release. You really needed it.

“As you wish” Leon didn’t just slide one finger, but two. You were quivering uncontrollably, making it harder for the brunet to steady you. Instead of supporting your weight himself, he positioned you so the wall would help stabilize you.

You were enjoying it… his two big digits thrusting in and out of your slick entrance. Lewd ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s were freed from you for Leon to hear. He was enjoying it too, feeling your insides with his finger. “My dear princess… is it to your liking?” he whispered, increasing the pace. Again, you almost fell and Leon held onto your thigh. A louder moan was released when Leon was making scissoring motions inside you. You grabbed his thighs because words had failed you. The brunet knew you were close and offered you the release you so despairingly want.

You were in his arms, a hot, wet, panting mess. When you had finally pulled yourself up together, you couldn’t help but blush harder. Slowly, you looked up at Leon and he was already smiling. “Feel better?” he rubbed your shoulder and you nodded. The energy between the both of you had shifted and it was unlike you to be shy. Not wanting to show your vulnerability any further, you stood up and washed the remaining bubbles. “I’m done” you said, glad that your voice was already steady.

“I’ll join you at the changing room. I need some time” you looked at him. “Do you want me to help?” he shook his head, assuring you that he is fine, so you left him to indulge in his own self-gratification.

*

“I have to ask…” Leon started, buckling his belt. The both of you were in the changing room now. You brows raise in question as you put on your shirt. “The scar at your back…” you sighed. Well, it was pointless to hide the story, might as well let the agent know.

*


	3. The Scar, The Mother, Another Raccoon City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one this time. Again, lazy writing. I truly apologize but I do hope you readers enjoy. Do leave comments whenever you want! <3

The Northrenkian king wasn’t always alone. There used to be a loyal queen by his side but unfortunately suffered a terminal disease. They both were gifted with a princess before the queen’s condition worsened.

The princess remembered her mother being bald and thin; her face was so pale that it sometimes scared her own daughter. The king on the other hand was trying so hard to find a cure for his beloved queen. He’d spend his time moving back and forth from the research lab to his abode and it went on for what seemed like forever.

“(y/n)” the queen called out for her daughter in a raspy voice. The bedridden queen could only wait for her child to approach in little steps and a heavy heart. “Yes, ma?” the princess sat on the bed as the queen ran her fragile fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Your father’s trying… but it stole the time we have left as the family”

The young daughter didn’t quite understand the words of her mother’s back then. She knew very well that the king was hellbent on finding a remedy that he had forgotten to appreciate the remaining time. “(y/n)… if you get to make these kind of choices… take what’s left of the chances before they’re gone” the queen told her daughter with a forlorn expression.

*

“I found the cure!” the king walked into the room with lightness in his steps. A small smile was drawn on the queen’s lips. Maybe after this, she’ll get to spend more time with her family. “You’ll get better, my love” she said before injecting the cure. Everyone in the room waited in anticipation and the king’s face lit up when he saw colour returned to his wife’s pale skin. She looked more alive. “I feel _better_ ” the queen had tears in her eyes and embraced both her husband and her daughter. Things are getting better…

*

Good things do happen—but there are instances where things go south. For instance, upon the event of cheating death. Little princess (y/n) went to find her mother to talk about her day at school and was puzzled to find the chambers empty… that is until a creature dropped from the ceiling with one clawing arm.

“Mommy!?” (y/n) cried, in fear at the monster that was once her mother. She hoped that her mother would recognize her—that she’ll be spared. But then the creature shrilled, hurting (y/n)’s ears, causing her to fall on the ground. The creature started to attack to which the little princess managed to avoid—but there’s only so much we can run away from until the creature’s claw had slashed across her daughter’s back, causing the little one to cry out in pain. The creature halted. The queen conscience was still there, fighting over for control against the monster.

“Run—(y/n)—” the creature was twisting its body in a really painful manner. “RUNNNNNN” it shrilled, causing the princess to drag her feet despite the blinding pain on her back. She met her father and the royal guards. The last memory (y/n) had of her mother was having to watch the creature that was once the queen get shot to death as the princess slowly lose consciousness.

*

Leon looked at you, a sympathetic expression obvious on his face. “I’m sorry…” he apologized, now looking at the floor. The man felt guilty for bringing it up and having you to tell such story. “It’s a long time ago. Which is why my father is crazy working on the vaccine” you stated, putting your guns on the holster.

“For what it’s worth… it made you into the great person you are now” Leon said, darting his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was nice to be complimented by him.

“Are you getting soft on me, agent?” the man looked away again the moment you asked the question. Without saying anything further, the both of you made your way to Travis. The royal guard observed the both of you and had came to a conclusion.

“Did you both…” you immediately told Travis to shower before he could finish his question, to which he obeyed. Leon chose a spot for him to rest and you went ahead taking the space across him. “I’m off to hit the sack” you grunted in response and continued swimming in your seas of thoughts.

*

Leon woke to the familiar sight of a woman in red.

“Ada?” he groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, wondering what the spy was doing there. Looking around, the brunet then noticed that you and Travis were missing as well. Leon got up in an alarmed state, losing his mind that he had just lost the person he was supposed to look after.

“Looking after princesses now?” the Asian lady questioned. Her heel boots clacked against the floor as she walked. “I gotta find her” Leon groaned and called up Hunnigan.

“Leon?”

“Hunnigan? Can you activate the tracker you gave me?”

“Sure. Why?”

“I had it on the princess”

“Okay. Wait. YOU LOST THE PRINCESS!?” Leon quickly disconnected the call before Hunnigan could break into her fit. Moments later, Leon’s phone chimed, notifying him of the princess’ location.

“You need to be quick. Northrenka is going to suffer the same fate as Raccoon City soon” Ada informed before leaving to do whatever she was tasked to do.

*


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long. Please bear with me. I'm sorry if it's boring or if it lacks fillers. I hope you do enjoy. :D Drop some comments if you guys have opinions regarding the story (same goes for the rest of my stories)

“Travis! How could you do this!?” you tried to wriggle yourself off your royal guard. This is unbelievable. You’ve known the man since you were young. How could he do this to you? 

“They had my family under captive” Travis spoke in a small voice and pushed you towards a group of people who you deemed your enemies; the one that killed your father. 

“Hey, princess. If you’d be so kind—could you tell us where the vaccine is?” one of them asked, grabbing a fistful of your hair. “I have no idea. I’m not involved in my father’s research” you winced in pain as they tugged harder on your hair. 

“Guess the princess isn’t going to give the information without putting up a fight” they laughed and had you imprisoned in one of the cells while they continued their search around the lab. Travis was guarding your door and you called out to him. 

“Travis! You don’t have to do this!” you shouted but everything you said seemed to fall unto deaf ears. The royal guard was resolute in trying to save his family—if it meant betraying the princess whom he had worked his whole life with. You looked around the cell, trying to figure out ways to escape the prison. Before you could further analyse the box you were in, you saw Travis was passed out on the ground. 

A woman in red opened the door and told you to come out. You were hesitant, glaring at her. “I’m Ada Wong. I know Leon” you softened at the mention of Leon’s name and went out of the room. “You work with him too?” not realizing that a barrel of a gun was already pointed at you by the lady named Ada. You sighed in disbelief when you turned to her. 

_ I can’t believe this… _ ; you thought, thinking about your how unlucky you were. “I’m sorry, princess. I need the vaccine” Ada stated outrightly, her hand firm on the gun. 

“I don’t work with my father. I don’t know” you said, frustrated. Frustrated that the vaccine was causing you so much trouble. Frustrated that you had to go through all this bullshit. Ada analysed your features and slowly lowered her gun. She threw your shoulder holster to you and you thanked her. 

“You believe me?” you were sarcastic. The woman didn’t reply, merely walking away. She probably was frustrated as well, not being able to secure the vaccine she so wanted. You followed her since you didn’t know the layout of the research lab. Like you said, you were never involved in it. 

“You really have no idea, huh?” the woman scoffed as she led you towards the exit of the facility. “I really don’t…” you sighed. A few zombies appeared and the both of you emptied your mags into their brains. “Not bad, princess” a speck of admiration was earned from the mysterious woman. The both of you continued on your way until you met up with Leon. 

You reached out to hug him, to which he naturally took you into his embrace. “What happened?” the brunet questioned. 

“Travis happened. They had his family captive and he kidnapped me” the thought of it was revolting. You knew Travis didn’t mean to, but having his loved ones in the line—he had to. 

“You’re here for a vaccine, huh?” Leon questioned the woman in red. The woman could only give him an ‘isn’t it obvious look’ and went on her way. 

“If you want a fast exit, take the stairs to the right” Ada said without looking back. 

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind” Leon answered. 

“You don’t take orders from me—but you take it from her” you crossed your arms and looked away as you spoke; faint jealousy in your voice. Leon didn’t say anything in return. 

A loud crash was heard in the distance before you could revel in your reunion with Leon. The feeling of relief quickly disappeared at the sight of a gigantic man in a trench coat and a fedora. There was an air of silence around him. His footsteps were so heavy that every step taken was a thud. Leon quickly pushed you away, urging you to run with Ada as he shot the creature a few times on the head. The creature however, didn’t even flinch. 

“Keep running!!!” Leon shouted, continuously pulling the trigger and buying time for your escape. You watched as the creature neared Leon and you were scared for life. Ada tried to pull you away, bringing you to run but you didn’t want to leave. You didn’t want to leave without Leon so you ran back and grabbed on his arm. 

“WHAT THE HELL!? LEAVE ME!” Leon shouted. The giant in the trench coat was just steps away and his arms were ready to give you and Leon and blow. You screamed. 

And you screamed. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Are you dead? You touched your skin. No. You’re still alive. You looked at Leon. He’s still alive. The both of you turned to look at the creature and his head had exploded at your scream. The brunet turned to look at you in surprise at your abilities. 

You heard a gun cock from behind. “Ada!” Leon pulled you behind him, defending you. 

“You’re the vaccine” a smile was plastered over the woman’s lips. “I should’ve known” 

“HOW AM I THE VACCINE!?” you shouted. You didn’t even understand what the fuck was happening. “You destroyed a tyrant with just your scream and you still think you’re nothing special. I’ve to kill you” she spoke in the calmest way possible. 

“Ada, you don’t have to do this” Leon said. “Get out of my way, Leon” 

“No, Ada” 

“This is my mission. You’re covering my target” 

You were tired hearing Leon trying to negotiate when Ada was obviously not going to change her mind. This has to stop. You pushed Leon aside and walked towards Ada. The brunet grabbed your arm, which you violently shook off. 

“Wha—come back here! She’ll shoot you!” Leon’s voice was concerned. Still, you walked towards the barrel of the gun. 

“What you’re doing!?” his voice was desperate now. Leon had wanted to pull you away but you were too close to avoid the bullet. “I’m making the choice when you couldn’t” you firmly said, looking at the man. You couldn’t really tell the expression on his face—but you knew that he was scared for you, that he had wanted to protect you and felt like he had failed… and there was something deeper, something more complicated. 

You were so close that the barrel of the gun was pressed against your chest now. “If you think I shouldn’t exist, shoot me” you said earnestly, looking at Ada. The woman looked at Leon and back at you. 

“Tch—you used to look at me like that” the woman withdrew her gun and took out a grappling gun which brought her the hell out of there. Leon checked to see if you were okay and you pulled away, obviously upset at his ambivalence earlier on. You kept walking, remembering what Ada had said. 

_ Take the stairs to the right _ . And to the right you went, going up the first flight of stairs you saw in haste. Leon had to speed up trying to follow suit. “Hey… hey… what’s wrong?” Leon grabbed your arm but again, you pulled away. “Nothing. We need to leave as soon as possible” you spoke and walked faster than before. 

“(y/n)!” Leon’s voice was more demanding now and he had forcefully turned you to face him. “We don’t have time for this!” you circumvented the man’s touches. Even though you weren’t killed by Ada, it didn’t stop you from being upset over Leon who couldn’t even think straight when he was to choose between two things. Should you be feeling upset over it? Or were you just overreacting? He kept on grasping your wrists as you flailed your arms to break free from the shackles of his hands. 

“Stop—trying—to…” Leon caught your wrist and another would be free and it repeated until he finally caught both and pressed your arms against your chest. His teeth were baring and he looked annoyed. 

“What.the.hell” every single word was emphasized in question. You were about to answer but then were met with a group of enemies (thankfully aren’t zombies). 

“Well, well… Looks like a lover’s spat” one of the men said. Travis was held captive; apparently being cooperative didn’t help him out of the troubled situation. The both of you were facing the group of men instead. “We were told that you’re the vaccine, _princess_. However, time is of the essence. Looks like we’ll have to leave you to die with your father’s research” the person tutted as he looked at his watch. 

“You’ll get to spend time with your dearest guard one last time” Travis was injected with the virus and his face distorted in pain as it took over him. Before the men could go any further, you remembered your father’s careful security measures that can be motion activated. You took the risk and made a motion in hopes that it’ll activate whatever your father had installed in the place. 

And you were fortunate indeed. It had activated turrets that shot the men who were about to escape. Leon looked at you in wonder despite the heavy situation. 

_ How does she even do things _ ; he thought. But, there’s a bigger matter at hand: mutated Travis. You knew he was fighting it because he hasn’t exactly changed into those ugly creatures with exposed flesh. 

“My princess, please. Kill me now” Travis begged. You drew out your Desert Eagle, pointing it right to his forehead. “He can be cur…” “There’s no time!” you cut Leon off and looked at Travis’ pleading face. He may have betrayed you (for a moment), but that didn’t mean he was a bad person all along. “I’m sorry, my princess…” Travis apologized and held your hand. “I know, Trav. I forgive you…” you closed your eyes in regret and delivered a bullet to his brain. The royal guard dropped dead and the agent was at loss of words at your tenacity. “We need to continue moving” Leon noticed how your eyes shimmered, knowing that there are tears behind held back. He nodded, following as you both made your way out of the facilities. 

The sight of more zombies made you grimace and you didn’t waste a single second in shooting down the undead with Leon by your side. The man on the other hand thought about how well the both of you worked together in managing the zombie infestation while making running away with no particular destination in mind. That’s when Leon caught sight of a helicopter which he immediately shouted out to you. 

“Alright! Let’s get there!” you replied and kept your eyes on the aircraft’s location as you made your way there. 

*

The aircraft was placed on the helipad of a building. You and Leon had made your way up the place (and suffered a few lickers) and quickly secured the door close to prevent any zombies creeping to the rooftop. 

A bright light was seen across the night sky, and Leon grabbed you to rush into the aircraft. “What’s going on!?” you were desperate for an answer at the sight of something which you deemed to be a rocket bomb headed to destroy your country. 

“Northrenka is not going to be here anymore! We need to go!” Leon raise his voice and his answer made you slump against him but still moving your legs. 

_ Northrenka will be no more? My home? My country? _

Leon hauled you into the helicopter and joined. He quickly started the engine. “Come on, come on, come on!!! Fuck!” it took a while for the rotor to spin quick enough to give a lift to the aircraft. The brunet tried his best to keep the transportation steady before setting it off to fly higher up in the skies, away from the incoming explosion. 

You watched as the rocket neared and finally a bright light came to picture—which later followed by a blast wave which made the helicopter lose control for a while before Leon steadied it once more. He glanced at you and thinking if that was how he looked like when Raccoon City was destroyed. _This is worse. This is her home and country_ ; Leon thought and continued to pilot the helicopter. 

*


	5. Hello Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another very short one. I'm bad at separating the parts equally. Feel free to drop comments. Hope you guys enjoy! <3

“Princess (y/n), it’s an honour to be graced by your presence. I hope you find this facility adequate during your recovery” the president spoke. (y/n) was at a private ward, heavily guarded by the DSO as the hospital ran check-ups and make sure she’s okay.

“Your father is a good friend of mine. Condolences. I’m sure you want to rest and you can find me until then. Anything you want, just inform us. Or if there’s anything I can do, let me know” he continued. The princess just nodded in silence and the president gave a curt bow before making his way out.

“I have one request”

*

Leon was outside while the president was conversing with princess (y/n). He leaned against the wall with his arms folded, waiting for their exchange to come to an end. The male was told by the doctors that the princess’ DNA had accommodated the virus to a different structure, making it to fit hers and produce a special antibody; much like Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin. It’s a rare case and Leon was lucky to come across it that much. Guess he was just involved in a lot of such shit to see it occur often.

“Sir” Leon stood in attention the moment the president went out of the room. The aged man smiled at the sight of his best agent and congratulated a work well done in bringing the princess back to safety. “You’re to look after her until she gets better” the president gave Leon a new task to which he accepts. He earned a pat on the back before the president left, which Leon later entered to check on the princess.

*

It’s been a week since Leon last saw the princess. They did get along well and the man was feeling selfish when he wished that she wouldn’t be released from hospital anytime soon. He will probably see her once in a while since she’s acquainted with the president through her father and until then, Leon couldn’t wait. He was in a state of anticipation.

“Leon” Hunnigan called, which the brunet immediately attended to by going to her table.

“Yep?”

“You’ve been assigned to a partner” the brunet had a look of disbelief. Everyone knew that he worked better alone, even the president. So what’s with the sudden partner out of the blue? “Hm. Must’ve been a mistake. I’ll check with the president” Leon said and Hunnigan shook her head. “It’s not a mistake. You will have a partner”

“Guess I’ll have to scare them away” Leon tutted.

“I’d love to see you try” a voice spoke behind him and the agent immediately turned to the source of the voice. He felt like he knew who it was and needed to confirm his suspicion. And there you were, hips cocked to the side and with a teasing smile at your lips.

“ _Agent_ ” you swore there was a spark in his eyes.

“ _Princess_ ”

*


	6. The Welcoming Party of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has a rather special way of welcoming his new partner into the DSO. But truth be told, he does find her captivating. SMUT INCOMING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story in all. Feel free to drop any comments on opinions regarding this work! Thanks for your support!!! <3 I love smut but I'm bad at writing it. Kill me.

Your fingers grabbed the sheets, trying to pull whatever’s left of your mind that was strewn the moment Leon pushed his tongue into your slit. The both of you were trying to release the tension that was built up the moment you both met and at the shower back in Northrenka. You had wanted so much to touch him once again and it was likewise for the agent.

“A—Agent!” you squirmed under his touch and he held down your moving hips, keeping you steady for him to lick your wetness clean. “What’s the matter, princess? No one’s licked you like this before?” Leon’s voice muffled, his tongue with its endless assault on your pearl. A groan escaped his lips as you grabbed a fistful of his hair. The brunet’s scalp must’ve been his soft spot, so you rubbed your fingers against his head; giving it gentle massages as he ate you up.

After a while of his licking, you wanted more. You wanted him to slam himself into you without regards that you were the princess. A little tug of Leon’s hair and his eyes immediately met yours while his tongue was still kept busy on you. “F—fuck me…agent…” you swore there was an animalistic glint to his eyes when he flipped you over so your ass was sticking out to him.

His palm came in contact with your ass and you whined at the smack. Leon rubbed at where he hit before smacking at the same spot; it was like pinch and blow.

“What’s my name, princess? I want you to say my name” he demanded.

“Agent…” you groaned, pulling the sheets once more, trying to hold onto whatever there was to maintain your sanity before you’re lost in the sea of lust. Another smack.

“Agent Kennedy!” your voice was louder and you earned another smack. “What’s my first name?”

“L—Leon…” you whimpered on the pillow. It hurt but somehow turned you on which you found rather confusing. Satisfied, Leon rubbed on your ass and gave it a kiss before lining up his cock to your entrance. With a swift move, he was already stretching your insides. That was what you loved about him. It didn’t matter if you were a princess, he wasn’t going let you accommodate him. He was going to take you in your tightness and fight through it. The brunet grunted as you were tight for the first few thrusts; and it started to become smoother as you got used to his length.

“There’s no need to call me agent, especially when I’m fucking you like this”

Screw formalities, right? Especially in the bed. Leon was consistent in his thrusts, the head of his cock hitting on your womb repeatedly. You were further turned on by the hot sound of his skin hitting against yours, making you moan on the pillows. Knuckles were white from balling up fists while Leon was lovingly stroking your curves with one hand while the other was holding your hips, ensuring that your rhythm is in tandem to his thrusts.

“You feel so…ah…good…princess” you couldn’t lose. He had made you surrender by making you call him by his name. You weren’t going to fucking lose against this man.

Determined, you stopped moving along to his thrusts despite such pleasurable Leon was giving to your pussy. The man was confused by your action and you pushed him on the bed, making you on top. You held onto his cock, positioning it to face your entrance and rubbed it against your slit. Damn, it gave you the shivers and you wanted to continue but he must earn it. So you teased him by rubbing your slit along his length.

The man was clenching his jaw and you knew well you were hurting his ego. “If my dear Leon would call out my name, I’d love to eat your cock up and let you finish inside” you traced your fingers on his chest while you watch him trying to compose himself; having a mental battle of whether or not to give into you. To prevent Leon from getting his way, you allowed the tip of his cock to dip in your pussy before you withdraw again—like giving him a slice of heaven before taking it off his hands.

With gritted teeth, he breathed out your name. “(y…y/n)…will you…fuck me?...” he huffed, every syllable harder than the last. The look of desperation on his face offered you a certain kind of high. Who knew that Leon’s tormented face would make you thrive? You peppered kisses on his chest all the way up to his lips and slammed yourself down to him. The man caught a sharp breath and started to buck his hips upwards to bury himself deeper into you.

You were riding Leon now. One of his hand snaked their way up to give your breasts gentle kneads and the other was lazily rubbing your clit with his thumb. You tried your best in maintaining the tempo, moving together with Leon as you do not want to fall from your current euphoria. It is exhilarating, having the best agent to plunge himself into you mercilessly while your walls tightened around his fat girth.

“Le—Leon! I’m… I’m…” you were running out of breath as you feel a knot in your stomach. “Me too…” he groaned and exerted the last of his stamina to ram your pussy before unloading his seed inside your wetness. You had came together with Leon but was too busy blinded by the pleasure and fell on top of his sweating body.

Leon rubbed your shoulders and could feel your stiffened muscles under his touch, thus giving it a kiss. “How’s that for welcoming you to the DSO?” Leon asked and you giggled at the question.

“The best welcome ever. Guess the hospitality ends here” you replied, kissing his collarbones and licked the sweat off his skin.

“Bold of you to assume that it ends just like this, princess (y/n)”


End file.
